Memories Of Life
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Sousuke had just proposed to Amalthea when he was killed by some one from her past, she died the same night by her own hands because she was unwilling to live with out him. 4000 years later they meet again but only one of them fully remembers the other, but which one? Pairing: Fem!Harry/Aizen
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: This was inspired by a dream I had so blame the dream for this plot bunny. So most of my earlier stories are going to be taken off and revised to flow better. This includes were cat lovers and Snow white Guardian... Sorry but every time I read them I cringe at the horrid writing style. So I will rewrite and revise them to be better. So here it goes…KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she own is her version of Female Harry and the relationship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and vote in her poll. Fanart is most welcomed!

Ch.1

Amalthea Potter was so happy with her life now that she had escaped the war with Dumbledore's help; she finished placing her hair into a messy bun as she hurried towards the door of her apartment. She opened it as the doorbell sounded again to reveal her boyfriend Sousuke who had a boyish grin on his 18 year old face, she smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips as he asked "Ready to go, Ama-chan? I don't want to be late for our reservations at the restaurant…"

Sousuke smiled when Amalthea then said "Sousuke, you have been overly secretive with why you want me to come with you to this new restaurant…is there something I should know?"

Sousuke laughed at her accusing tone and gave her a soft kiss as he told her "I deserve to spoil you once in a while, my unicorn princess."

"Mmm, I guess…"

"Ama-chan…You deserve to be spoiled after all the crap you have been put through."

"How did I get so lucky to have a boyfriend like you?"

Sousuke laughed at that comment and then kissed her as he tapped his forehead against hers and said "Luck has nothing to do with it, my love…it was fate."

He then led her out of the apartment to the limo his family owned as they had their own company, he then helped her into the limo as the driver smiled and greeted Amalthea by name. She laughed and returned the greeting as Sousuke pulled her over into his lap and snuggled her, the driver laughed and put the screen up so they could have some privacy until they reached the restaurant. Amalthea gasped as they reached the swanky restaurant at the beautiful building, Sousuke then took her hand and gently led her towards the building where the doorman opened it happily for the couple.

10 minutes later…

Amalthea smiled and thanked Sousuke for pulling out her chair and sat down as Sousuke then walked to his chair and sat down, their waiter soon joined them and gave them the menu then asked what they wanted to drink. They both ordered Green tea as the waiter bowed and left to get their drink order; Sousuke looked at Amalthea and smiled as she looked around in innocent wonder at the décor. Her black dress shimmered as the tiny silver stands that were woven into the black caught the light; she caught him looking at her and smiled as her emerald eyes shone with happiness. Sousuke smiled and told her she looked beautiful causing a pink blush on her pale cheeks, the waiter then came back with the tea and asked if they were ready to order their meal.

Sousuke and Amalthea both order the seafood scampi much to the waiter's amusement and he quickly ran to get their order in, Sousuke then took a small yet deep breath as he stood and walked over to Amalthea's side of the table. She looked at him in surprise as he knelt down, took her hand and said "Amalthea…even though I've only known you for a year, it feels like forever to me. You are my light, my hope and my soul mate so tonight I want to ask you a question that I've been dying to ask you… Amalthea Lillian Potter, will you marry me?"

With those words, he pulled out a small jewelry box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. Amalthea gasped with tears in her eyes as she looked at her love that was waiting nervously for her answer, she smiled through her happy tears and nodded happily as she hugged him. Sousuke was beaming like the sun as he kissed her and slipped the ring on to her finger, suddenly the window burst and sent shards flying towards the couple that Sousuke blocked from hitting her with his body. Amalthea cried out in fear for him as he looked at her and asked if she was ok, Amalthea nodded when she then heard a voice that she thought she would never hear again "Hello Potter!"

"Voldemort!"

The snake like man laughed cruelly as he said "Thought you could escape me, did you? Well, it's time to finish this Potter."

"NO!"

"What did you say, you little brat?"

"No, I'm not fighting! I'm happy here in Japan! So what gives you the right to ruin it?"

Voldemort then noticed the young man standing protectively in front of her then smiled evilly as he yelled "Crucio!"

Sousuke screamed as he was tortured and couldn't help but roll on the sharp glass that managed to cut an artery in his shoulder, Amalthea screamed for Voldemort to stop it but that only increased the torture until she screamed in a super loud tone "STOP IT! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST STOP EXISTING!"

Her magic swirled around her as it then lashed out at Voldemort and vaporized him on the spot as Amalthea collapsed next to Sousuke who was reaching for her, she reached out and grabbed his hand as Sousuke took one final breath and said "I will ALWAYS love you, my Starlight…"

Amalthea began to cry as she removed her hand and made a fast decision, she grabbed a piece of glass and moved herself over to Sousuke's body as she then stabbed her gut and collapsed on top of him with tears in her eyes as she held her hand that had the ring on it. Her breathing then stopped as she looked down on her body and then looked for Sousuke quickly, she noticed a shingami sending her lover to Soul Society and quickly ran towards them as she yelled for the shingami who had already gone out of hearing range. Amalthea whimpered sadly as her chain of fate began to hurt and eat away at itself at an Alarming pace, as her chain reached its end, she screamed in pain as her body shifted and changed rapidly into a new form…

Around 4 years later in the human world and 4000 year later in Hueco Mundo…

Amalthea looked towards the Palace of Los Noches and sighed as she had heard that a shingami had beaten Barraggan and claimed the throne about 1000 years ago. The rare black hollow turned and began to gallop way from the palace as she didn't want any trouble with the many arrancar that lived there; her silver horn gleamed as her hooves pounded the sand. Her fur and mask were a pitch black with silver swirls on her mask, her mane and tail tuff were the only things white about her as the Unicorn hollow slowed and hid behind some rocks at seeing the two Shingami that served under the rouge shingami. She listened in on their conversation and nearly revealed herself when the sliver haired man revealed that their leader's name was Aizen Sousuke, she could feel her tears slipping down her mask as she galloped to her oasis that she lived at. Her fears at never being with her lover again seemed to be coming true because she wasn't all that powerful even if the other hollows said she had more power then what they could normally feel…no, Sousuke would never come for her since she was weak.

Meanwhile…

Aizen was on his balcony as he thought about what one of the new arrancar had told him, "_A unicorn hollow? Those are rare and quite powerful but I have never heard of a black one…I'll go to the oasis where she supposedly lives and offer her to come to los Noches._"

He nodded as he sighed then softly whispered "My Starlight…I pray I find you soon."

Two weeks later…

Amalthea sighed as she finished her usual run in the human world; the unicorn hollow then entered her small oasis and gently sipped at the rare water source. She wheeled around at hearing footsteps behind her and reared as a shingami appeared, Amalthea snorted as the shingami smiled causing her heart to ache. The shingami then looked at her closely as he said "Greetings, I have come to offer you a spot at los Noches, Unicorn-san"

Aizen Sousuke was shocked when the Unicorn hollow whispered "And what do I get in return? Just what is it you are offering?"

"The chance to make any of your dreams come true, my dear."

He was surprised when the Unicorn hollow told him to leave and not to bother her with that nonsense, he asked why she would say that and he watched as her emerald eyes fill up with tears when she softly said "My dreams died the day me and my Lover died together…"

Aizen turned to go as it was obvious she wouldn't come to Los Noches when he noticed a small golden band around the Unicorn's foreleg with a Diamond on it. He couldn't help but think it looked familiar for some reason when a flash of his memory returned, it showed the band around the Unicorn's foreleg as a ring on a slender finger and the words "I will ALWAYS love you, My Starlight…"

Sousuke shook his head as the Unicorn hollow looked at him with longing eyes but he never noticed, Sousuke then began to walk away as he called over his shoulder "If you change your mind, come find me at los Noches."

Amalthea's heart broke again as she watched the man she loved leave her to the lonely solitude of her Oasis, She never noticed she had been placed under an Illusion and that Sousuke had never left. He watched as she turned and trotted deeper into the shrubbery then followed her, Amalthea then sighed as she laid down to rest and whispered "What the hell did I do to deserve this torture…it's obvious Sousuke doesn't even recognize him or remember me, but seeing him is too painful."

Sousuke was shocked as he tried to remember where he could have meet her, then remembered a brief flash of his Lover's eyes being the exact shade as the Unicorn's. He stiffened at that and hoped he was wrong as he released the illusion as and used another one to put her into a deep sleep, he then walked over and hoped that this would work as he gently knelt beside her and placed his hand on her side…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: This was inspired by a dream I had so blame the dream for this plot bunny. So most of my earlier stories are going to be taken off and revised to flow better. This includes were cat lovers and Snow white Guardian... Sorry but every time I read them I cringe at the horrid writing style. So I will rewrite and revise them to be better. So here it goes…KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she own is her version of Female Harry and the relationship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and vote in her poll. Fanart is most welcomed!

Ch.2

Memories assaulted Sousuke's mind as he touched the unicorn hollow but he knew they weren't his as he was seeing them from the Unicorn's point of view, he then managed to pull his hand away before the memories became too much but didn't know he would have seen the memories he wanted if he had touched her for a few seconds longer. He stepped back and stared at the Unicorn hollow with tears streaming down his face as the pain and loneness she had felt for most of her life registered in his mind. He never noticed the illusion that kept her asleep had faded and she was looking up at him in shock, she realized what he had done to find out her past as she had dreamed everything he had seen.

Sousuke looked at her as he noticed her eyes were no longer closed and whispered "Who are you?"

"Leave, just leave me alone!"

Sousuke could now see the pain in her eyes as she looked at him and quickly stepped forward to grab her head gently, he felt her go stiff when he did that and he then kissed her muzzle on pure instinct. He could feel her tremble under his touch and hot tears slipping down his hands as she cried, Sousuke knew somehow that he couldn't leave her like this and gently asked yet again "Will you come to los Noches with me?"

The answering whisper had him hugging her neck comfortingly as she said "I-I-I can't…I don't belong with the other hollows…"

Sousuke then said "I don't care…I may not remember who you are but my heart won't let me leave you for some reason…"

He noticed her eyes go wide and then she closed them as a single tear leaked down her face as she said "I'll go…I remember everything from our time together…but the heartache disappears when you're near and I've lived with it for far too long.

Sousuke nodded as he said "Who knows, maybe being near me will bring back the memories that I've lost."

Two hours later…

Amalthea trotted beside her lover as they approached Los Noches and Gin and Tousen opened the gate to let them in, Gin stared in shock at the Unicorn hollow that looked at him then followed Sousuke to a room in a nearly deserted wing of the palace. Sousuke gently opened the door and let Amalthea walk in first then followed her as she stopped and stared, the room was decorated in various shades of Silver and Green and a soft round bed was in the middle. Her eyes teared up at the sight of the familiar looking room and turned to Sousuke as he smiled and asked if she liked the room, she walked over and nuzzled him as she said "Thank you…"

Sousuke smiled and reached up to scratch behind her ears, Amalthea smiled and sighed happily at the ear scratch as Gin then came in and told them that the espada were waiting to meet their new companion. Sousuke and Amalthea sighed at the same time and then Sousuke gently led her to a large throne room where there was ten Arrancar waiting, Amalthea gently pressed close to Sousuke at the looks she was getting and Sousuke gently placed a hand on her neck to comfort her. Sousuke then told them that she was their new companion and then they all filed into a room just off the larger room where Sousuke asked her gently to stand in the middle so she could be transformed into an Arrancar. Amalthea nodded and stood in the middle as Sousuke activated the small jewel to start the change.

Sousuke stared in shock as a ball of pure crystal instead of the normal cocoon surrounded the Unicorn hollow, it slowly began to pulse with a soft light as the Unicorn began her transformation. Sousuke then walked over and pressed his hand against the crystal which pulsed under his hand in time to his heartbeat, much to his surprise. The espada were all shocked and Szayel looked at the Ball of Crystal excitedly and asked "Aizen-sama, May I study this turn of events?"

Everyone was shocked as Sousuke shot him a glare and said "You are not to touch her!"

Szayel looked surprised by that and then noticed the protective gaze Sousuke gave to the crystal, he realized their leader knew something about the Unicorn hollow that they didn't. They then were asked to leave so that their new companion could change into her new form in peace…

Three weeks later…

Amalthea slowly opened her eyes as she heard cracking all around her, she could see people watching her as she stretched and then fell on the floor as her Crystal cocoon dissolved. She realized she was completely naked and squeaked as she tried to cover herself; Sousuke was in shock as he remembered her name but not who she was to him. Gin was the one to whip off his coat and wrap it around her, she whispered thank you as she tried to stand but then started to fall. Sousuke just reacted as she tumbled towards the ground and caught her in his arms, he then pulled her close as he waited for her to get used to being on two feet again. Amalthea blushed at his tenderness as he held her and then reluctantly pulled away once she was used to being on two feet again, Sousuke sighed when she did that as he now felt cold without her near him but he asked her name for the other Arrancars' sakes.

Amalthea softly said "Amalthea Potter was my living name…"

Aizen felt a tug at his heart strings as she said that and gently stepped forward as he asked Tia to take to get her clothes, he stroked the side of Amalthea's face with his thumb then pulled away to go do his paperwork he needed to do. Amalthea watched him go with a look of longing that the more observant espada caught when Tia told Amalthea to follow her so they could get her ready, Amalthea nodded and quietly followed her to a room filled with white and black outfits. Tia showed her where the female outfits were and Amalthea began to browse when she found the outfit, it was a cross between the red outfit Esmeralda wore in the Disney movie of Hunchback of Notre Dame and Yuna's gunslinger outfit from X-2. It had a tube top trimmed in black, the sleeves that were unattached, were a see through white also trimmed in black. The skirt/skort was up to the bottom of her left hip while the other side was down to her ankle and alternated between black and white with silver coins like on a belly dancing skirt, attached to the black parts of the skirt.

Amalthea then placed the standard boots on and rejoined Tia who was staring in shock at how well the outfit complimented the new Arrancar, Amalthea asked if something was wrong and Tia smiled and told her "Nothing is wrong, Amalthea-san, I just didn't expect that outfit to compliment you so well."

Amalthea blushed as Tia then led her to Szayel's lab so they could measure her power levels to give her a rank, Sousuke was there waiting and turned to look at them as Amalthea stepped into the room. Sousuke's eyes went wide at what she was wearing and then smiled at how pretty the black haired Arrancar looked, her mask had taken the form of a black and silver circlet with an emerald drop hanging between her eyes and combined with the outfit…Sousuke thought she looked like a gypsy princess. He walked over and gently took her hand as he led her to the chair where they had the equipment set up to measure her Reiatsu, Amalthea sat down nervously as the pink haired Arrancar then gently used the equipment on her. Szayel's eyes went wide at the reading as he called Sousuke over to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Sousuke looked and nearly fainted at the reading as it said she had the same amount of Reiatsu as him!

Amalthea looked sad as she asked if it was really that bad and Sousuke quickly reassured her that she had more than enough power to join the espada, her eyes went wide as they showed her the reading and she groaned as she said softly "I just can't be normal…"

Sousuke smiled sadly as he understood from what he had seen of her memories while the other two looked confused, Amalthea then sighed as Sousuke asked "Would you accept being the cero espada, Amalthea?"

She nodded gently as Sousuke then offered to show the way back to her room and stood to follow him, Sousuke then led her through the twisting hall ways towards her room where she found a single white rose on her pillow. She turned to look at Sousuke in shocked happiness but he was already gone, Amalthea smiled with tears in her eyes as she gently picked up the rose and gently sniffed it. Amalthea then thought back to the first time she ever got a rose from Sousuke,

_Amalthea was sitting in her apartment alone as she wondered why Sousuke hadn't phoned or anything for St. White's day here in Japan, she then heard a knock on the door and stood to answer it where she found a extra large Teddy bear that was the size of a human sitting against the wall holding a single white rose and a huge box of chocolates that looked homemade. Amalthea blinked then went to grab the teddy bear when it suddenly moved and held out the chocolate and rose, she jumped back in shock when she heard a quite chuckle from the teddy bear and it then said "Happy St. White's day Ama-chan!"_

"_Sousuke?"_

_The teddy bear nodded then took off its head to reveal Sousuke in the costume with an shy smile on his face, Amalthea blushed as he passed her the chocolates and the white rose but she quickly kissed his lips and told him "That is the nicest thing Anyone has ever done when dating me!"_

Amalthea then snapped out her flashback when she heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Sousuke standing there with two plates of food, he asked to come in causing her to nod and he gently walked in with the food that smelled amazing to Amalthea. She followed him to the bed where they sat down and he passed her a plate of Seafood Scampi, Sousuke then noticed her rose that he had given to her was in a small vase on the bedside table. Amalthea followed his gaze and said softly "White roses have always been one of my favorite flowers…"

Sousuke smiled sadly as she then turned back to her meal with embarrassment, he then had a urge to kiss her and he gently tilted her head towards him when and moved to kiss her when Tousen came in and told them that Szayel wanted to fit a gigai for their newest member. Amalthea pulled away in embarrassment while Sousuke cursed under his breath at being interrupted, he then sighed and told Tousen that they would be right there as Amalthea stood and they headed for the door…


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: This was inspired by a dream I had so blame the dream for this plot bunny. So most of my earlier stories are going to be taken off and revised to flow better. This includes were cat lovers and Snow white Guardian... Sorry but every time I read them I cringe at the horrid writing style. So I will rewrite and revise them to be better. So here it goes…KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she own is her version of Female Harry and the relationship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and vote in her poll. Fanart is most welcomed!

Ch.3

Amalthea sighed as she was done with her Gigai fitting and could get away from the creepy scientist Arrancar who was eyeing her with a perverted gaze, Sousuke noticed her discomfort as he led her back to her room so he gently grabbed and squeezed her hand. Amalthea blushed at the gesture and hurried so she could walk beside him; Sousuke felt his heart ache at seeing her act so shy around him and sighed as he made a quick decision. He pulled her into a little nook and gazed into her eyes as he slowly leaned in to kiss her, Amalthea waited with baited breath as she closed her eyes to try and calm her pounding heart when they suddenly heard Gin coming towards them.

Aizen cursed as he pulled away but noticed the slightly disappointed look on Amalthea's face, Gin then found them before he could do anything and told Aizen that Tousen and he needed to talk him alone about something. Aizen sighed and quickly led Amalthea back to her room with Gin following, Amalthea then acted on instinct when Gin wasn't looking at the two of them and kissed Sousuke's cheek before hurrying into her room. Sousuke was so surprised at her forwardness and placed a hand on the cheek she had kissed, his heart was beating fast in his chest as he turned and followed Gin to the private meeting room.

Amalthea sighed as she went out on to the balcony and slowly hummed a song then sang the words that she felt in her heart were the right ones to sing,

_**I remember when,**_

_**Your smile just enough,**_

_**Things were simple then,**_

_**You were not so tough.**_

_**I miss the times when you would say,**_

_**Come on and dance another day.**_

_**If you could trust yourself to see,**_

_**And if you could give yourself,**_

_**Some room to run free,**_

_**For the moment,**_

_**Remember when,**_

_**I know that you would come back again.**_

Amalthea felt the tears running down her face as she remembered everything they had done together before dying and sighed as she looked at the engagement ring that somehow came with her into the afterlife. Her heart was aching at being so close to her love yet so far; she sighed and turned to head into her room to get ready for bed. She slipped under the covers and fell fast asleep; Sousuke was walking by her bedroom when he heard the scream of "No! Don't! Mom, dad, Cedric…SOUSUKE!"

He opened the door to find her trapped in a night terror and quickly hurried to her side, he acted on instinct and gathered her in his arms as he gently began kissing her neck and cheek while stroking her hair gently. Amalthea slowly calmed down and he went to place her back on the bed only to hear her whimper like a kicked puppy, Sousuke smiled sadly and gently laid on top of the covers after placing her under them. He sighed and held her top half of her body in his arms so that her head was on his chest, he waited quietly for her to let go of him but he never noticed that his own eyes were sliding shut and he fell asleep with the woman he loved but couldn't remember, in his arms.

Amalthea slowly stirred as she felt safe and warm for the first time in a long time, she slowly opened her eyes and found herself in Sousuke's embrace. She softly squeaked but reveled in his warmth as she looked up at him and then kissed his cheek as she snuggled closer, Sousuke then began to stir at the kiss as he yawned and looked around to find he wasn't in his own room. He went to sit up and realized there was a weight on his chest, he looked and found Amalthea gently clinging to him as she pretended to be asleep. He smiled as he gently shook her "awake" and then sat up at the same time she did, he sighed and looked at the woman he could now remember bits and pieces of, from his dreams last night.

Amalthea looked at him with hidden happiness in her eyes as she shyly wished him good morning, Sousuke smiled at her and then leaned into kiss her when they heard a knock on the door and the voice of a serving Arrancar asking to come in. He groaned and said "Why does it feel like the whole universe is against us kissing?"

Amalthea giggled and kissed his cheek softly then called to the serving Arrancar that she was decent and that they could come in, Sousuke gently put some space between them so no rumors would spread about them. The serving Arrancar walked in and bowed at seeing her leader and the newest espada, she then began to tidy the room while Aizen noticed the time and told Amalthea that they had a meeting soon. She nodded as she grabbed her outfit and went into the bathroom to change into her uniform, Sousuke waited quietly and smiled when she walked out. He offered his hand to her as they left the room and she gently put her hand in his as they hurried to the meeting.

Four weeks later…

Sousuke was frustrated because every time he tried to kiss Amalthea, someone would interrupt and she would pull away from him. He sighed as he watched out of the corner of his eye during the meeting, Amalthea never really said anything during the meetings unless spoken to and it worried him that she might not be happy at los Noches. He vowed that he would kiss her after the meeting and that he wouldn't allow any interruption happen before he kissed her, he waited patiently for the end of the meeting and asked for only Amalthea to stay behind and that no one was to interrupt their talk unless it was an emergency. Amalthea blinked as the rest of the espada and the two other shingami left the room, leaving her alone with her former lover. Sousuke then walked over to her chair and sat on the arm as he stroked her cheek with his thumb and asked the question he knew he needed to know before he kissed her, "Amalthea-san, just who was I in life?"

Amalthea smiled sadly as she whispered the answer to him in his ear and he thanked then said "Don't take what I'm about to do badly…"

Amalthea went to ask what he meant but was pleasantly surprised when his lips touched hers; she had tears in her eyes as she closed them and kissed him with all her love for him. Sousuke's head was spinning as Memories of them together whirled through his mind, he remembered each tender kiss and embrace with her in life and he then remembered what happened the night he died but not how she died…

They soon parted for air as Amalthea looked into his eyes as she whispered with such hope in her voice, "Sousuke? Do you remember me now?"

Sousuke smiled and then tugged her into his arms for a hug as he whispered back "What do you think, MY unicorn princess…"

Amalthea hugged him for all she was worth as she started to cry her eyes out, Sousuke just smiled and snuggled her close to his heart as he finally found the woman he had been looking for forever so long. He then gently tilted her head up to face his as they kissed again; Sousuke enjoyed the taste of mint and raspberries on her lips as he gently ran his tongue over her lips. Amalthea gently opened her mouth as Sousuke thoroughly explored her mouth with his tongue but then he pulled away and softly asked "Amalthea, how did you die and wind up a hollow?"

Amalthea paled and then decided to tell him as she explained what happened that night and how the Shingami left before she could reach him. Sousuke then hugged her as he whispered "It's no wonder you were so lonely…but that changes now."

"Sousuke…"

He gently kissed her lips and then they heard a knock on the door as Tousen's voice rang out "Aizen-sama, it would seem Isshin Kurosaki has arrived to speak to you."

Amalthea sighed as Sousuke told him he would be right there and stood up as he said "Amalthea, will you come with me?"

She nodded and they walked to the room Isshin was waiting in as he turned and froze, Amalthea gasped and said in shock "SIRIUS?"

The next thing Isshin knew, he was being tackled by his goddaughter and hugged as she sobbed. Sousuke watched the two in shock as Amalthea had told him about her godfather who had died but he had never expected Isshin to be that man, he watched as his lover was hugged and gently calmed down by Isshin who then joked "You always seem to do the impossible, Pup…"

Amalthea blushed as Sousuke walked over and kissed her cheek much to Isshin's amusement and he asked "So, Pup…is there something I'm supposed to know about you two?"

Sousuke smiled as Amalthea told him it was a long story and Isshin told her he had time at the moment to hear it, Amalthea then explained everything that happened after he died and Isshin listened in shock and some amusement. Isshin then looked at the Shingami he considered to be a friend and said "Break her heart and I'll break you, got it?"

Sousuke shivered at his tone and nodded as Amalthea giggled, Isshin then noticed the time and said "I need to get back to my kids soon so I'll be brief. I think Yamamoto plans to kill my family and my son's friends sometime soon…"

Sousuke sighed and nodded in understanding and said "You, your family and Ichigo's friends are more than welcomed here if that happens."

Two hours later…

Isshin had gone home and Sousuke then gently tugged Amalthea into his arms as he gave her a chaste kiss then kissed her mask fragment which sent a shiver down her spine. Amalthea smiled up at him and then Aizen gently scooped her up and flashed stepped to his quarters to spend time with her and show how much he had missed in the only way he could…


End file.
